The invention relates to improvements in locking caps for fuel tanks with remote unlocking control. It has been proposed to equip such a cap with remotely controlled unlocking means, for example controlled from the anti-theft device key of the vehicle which is equipped with the tank (French Pat. No. 2,097,590).
It has also been proposed to control the unlocking by means of a U-shaped electromagnet acting upon an armature of yoke form the translational movement of which causes the rotation of a pivoting locking hook (French Patent No. 2,127,258). Such arrangements are disclosed in U.K. patent no. 1,362,223).
It has been perceived that there is danger of this device being broken open by means of suitable impacts which, by reason of the mass of the armature, cause its translational movement and thus unlocking of the cap.
The present invention aims at eliminating this risk of breaking open by impacts.